Rivales à Jamais ?
by Okazawa
Summary: Un petit palletshipping à la limite du M


Rivales à Jamais...?

(Prénom des personnages : anglais)

Ash = Sacha

Iris = Iris

Cilan = Rachid

Trip = Nico

Gary = Régis

Pikachu = Pikachu

Thème : Romance,One shot

Genre : Yaoi

Rated : T ( M soft)

Le garçon s'assit sur le petit fauteuil rose du Centre Pokémon, énervé.

Ses amis, _Iris_ et _Cilan_ le rejoignent s'asseyant eux aussi ,chacun, sur des petits fauteuils roses à côté de celui de leur ami.

La sourie jaune, elle, rejoint son maître, _Ash_, sur ses genoux.

-Pika...?laissa échapper le petit Pokémon.

Le garçon aux cheveux noir sourit tristement à son _Pikachu_.

-Je suis désolé...Pikachu. C'est à cause de moi si on a perdu ,encore une fois, ce match contre _Trip_.

Le Pokémon secoue la tête puis caresse la main de son dresseur.

-Ça va...?demande Cilan inquiet.

Ash prit son Pikachu par la taille, se lève, puis le repose là où il était assis.

-J'ai besoin d'être seul pour l'instant..lâche t-il d'un soupire.

Le jeune garçon le regarde inquiet puis hoche de la tête.

-Ne rentre pas trop fit remarquait Iris.

-On verra...

Il sortit, enfin,du Centre Pokémon.

Il respire à fond puis expire ensuite par la bouche.

Il avait besoin de décompresser.

De savoir où il en était.

Il marche en direction de la forêt qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Le regard au sol, il fixait ses chaussures.

''Suis-je vraiment fait pour être maître Pokémon...?''

Il lâche de nouveau un soupire puis il relève la tête.

Son visage affichait une mine surprise.

Il se rendit compte qui était à l'intérieure de la forêt.

Les arbres autour de lui se ressemblait tous...Et l'ambiance était un peu sombre.

''Co-Combien de temps es-ce que j'ai marché pour me retrouver ici ?''

Il lève la tête.

''Les arbres sont tellement grands que je n'aperçois même pas le ciel !''

Il soupire encore une fois.

-Je dois surement m'être perdu...

Il continu sa marche pour essayait de trouver une sortie.

Une heure plus tard :

-Je...Où est la sortie ?

Ash tombe sur ses fesses totalement désemparait.

-Autant attendre que quelqu'un vienne me chercher...?

Il entendit soudainement un bruit dans les buissons.

Il sursaute et tourne la tête crispé.

''Un..un Pokémon...?''

-Qui..Qui est là ?demande t-il angoissé.

Une ombre sortit du buisson et se place devant lui.

-Ga..._Gary_..?

Le jeune homme au cheveux châtain se tenait face à lui, vêtu des même habit qu'il portait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus... Il y a un an...

-Ash ? Qu'es ce que tu fais ici...?

-Je..je me suis -il en détournant la tête.

''Voici mon premier rival...Dire je ne voulais voir personne...Surtout lui..''

Son rival, ai d'enfance soupire puis lui tendit une main.

-Je vais t'aider à trouver la sortie ,Ashy-Boy*. (* surnom de Ash)

Il s'énerve à l'appel de ce surnom et repousse la main de Régis violemment avec une gifle.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Son rival eu un petit rire et puis baisse son regard pour regarder le garçon se trouvant au sol.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, Ashy-Boy...15 ans et toujours..un gamin.

Le jeune garçon se relève rapidement et prit le jeune homme par le col de sa chemise.

-Ne me provoque pas Gary..Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Il eu un autre petit rire.

-Que t'arrive t-il Ashy-Boy...Tu as perdu ton doudou...?

Il lâche le col de Gary et se retourne.

-Je vais trouver la sortie...tout seul...

Le jeune apprenti Professeur regarde le dos de son ami d'enfance, inquiet.

Il allait si mal que ça ?

-Hmmm...Écoute, Ash. Je suis désolé...Je n'aurais jam...

Régis voyait que le dos du jeune dresseur tremblait...

''Il ple..Pleure..?''

Gary gênait de l'ambiance ose demandait :

-Ça..ça va ?

Il vit que quelques gouttes tombait au pied de son ami d'enfance.

-Bi..Bien sûr que tout va bien ! Je...je me suis..je me suis seulement perdu...

Le garçon pleurait de plus en plus mais ne voulait pas que Gary le voit.

Il se moquerait si il le voyait dans un tel état !

-Ash...

Il le regarde encore quelques secondes , inquiet, puis fronce les sourcils.

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et le retourne de forçe.

Ash surprit. Les yeux encore plein de larmes regarde son rival.

-Ga...Gary...!

Il détourne la tête mais le garçon aux cheveux hérissés prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Ash...Qu'es ce qui ne va pas...?

Le jeune garçon forçait de regarder son rival droit dans les yeux se mit à pleurer encore plus.

-Lâche moi !cri t-il.

Gary le prit dans ses bras.

Ash, la tête posait sur la poitrine musclé de son rival, essayait de se décrocher de lui.

-Gary...Qu'es ce que tu fais, bon sang ?

-Ash..Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi...

Le garçon en question rougit.

-Quesceque..Arrête de dire des conneries et laisse moi partir.

Gary caresse le dos du jeune homme.

-Dit moi ce qu'il a avant...

-Non !

-Pourquoi...,?

Ash essaye de trouver dans sa tête une excuse pour essayer de s'échapper de Gary.

-Cette..cette forêt m'intimide trop...!

Il se détache de Ash et le regarde suspicieux.

-Hein...?

Le garçon commençait à laisser échapper quelques gouttes de sueurs de son front.

-Je..c'est trop grand et n'importe qui peut entendre.

Gary le regarde perdu dans ses propos puis sourit pour faire signe qu'il a compris.

-Ah...Tu veux dire que tu préfères un autre endroit.

-Oui..Comme le Centre Pokémon par exemple..

Il savait que Iris, Cilan et Pikachu étaient toujours là-bas. Si ils y allaient, Ash pourrait éviter de tout raconter à Gary.

Son rival prit son poignet et l'amène de force quelques part.

-Où..où va t-on ?demande t-il

-A ton avis...?

-Au..au centre Pokémon ?

Gary tourne la tête, toujours au pas de course, puis le regarde dans les yeux avec un sourire narquois.

-Je ne suis pas stupide...On va dans mon gîte...!

-Hein...? Mais...Il y a qui là-bas ?

-Personne...C'est ce que tu voulais,non ?

Arrivé devant le gîte :

-Nous voici !

Ash regarde le gîte attentivement..Il était petit et mignon.

-Ce gîte ne te ressemble pas...lui fit remarquer.

-Hmm...C'est juste un gîte provisoire je ne vais pas le garder.

Il prit la clé qu'il avait dans la poche de son jean et ouvrit la porte.

Il entre dans la pièce et se tourne légèrement vers Ash.

-'Fais comme chez toi..

Il hoche de la tête, entre et ferme la porte derrière lui.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du café, de l'alcool et du jus de -il en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine se trouvant à droite de l'entrée.

Il pose une main sur la poignet du frigo et tourne la tête vers le jeune garçon avec un sourire provocateur.

-Mais, je pense que pour toi sa sera jus de fruit, Ashy-boy ?

Le garçon le regarde énervé puis partit s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, à gauche de la porte d'entrée.

-De l'alcool me suffit !

Gary sourit de nouveau.

-Comme tu veux.

Gary prit des verres au dessus de lui et sortit deux verres et la bouteille de Vodka.

-Le Vodka sa te vas ?

-Bien sûr ! Toute les marques d'alcool me vont !dit-il d'un ton prétentieux.

-...O...Ok.

Gary la bouteille de vodka en main et les verres dans l'autre main, s'assit dans le canapé d'en face.

Puis il pose les deux verres sur la table qui se trouvait entre Ash et lui et versa un peu de vodka dans chacun des verres.

Puis pose la bouteille à côté des verres.

-Tu peux boire, Ashy.

Il rougit furieusement puis prit le verre pour l'avaler en une gorgé.

Il repose violemment le verre sur la table.

Gary silencieux buvait tranquillement le contenu de son verre.

-C'est fort, hein ?

Ash le visage complètement rouge hoche de la tête.

-Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

Il secoue la tête.

Le jeune garçon se laisse tomber sur le côté, la tête sur le coussin du canapé.

-J'ai..j'ai chaud...

Gary pose son verre et soupire.

-Bien sûr. Il ne faut jamais boire un alcool aussi fort d'une traite surtout si c'est la première fois.

-Je suis soûl ?

Il regarde son ami.

-Après un verre de vodka ? Il faudrait vraiment ne pas tenir à l'alcool...

Le jeune garçon soupire soulagé.

Le jeune garçon au cheveux hérissé se lève de sa place et alla placer sa main sur le front du jeune garçon.

-..Tu as un peu de fièvre...

Le jeune garçon ferme les yeux.

-Tu ne me demandes pas ?

-...A propos de..?

-De tout à l'heure...

Régis sourit doucement.

-Je ne vais pas te forcer à me dire quelque chose que tu n'as pas envi de dire...

Ash regarde Gary avec des yeux pétillant.

-Mer...merci...

-Ash...Tu es si...mignon.

Le jeune garçon rougit encore plus de se qu'il n'était.

-Arrête...Tu te moques encore de moi...

-Non...Je te trouves vraiment mignon...

Ash se lève et regarde Gary énervé.

-Arrête, je t'ai dis !

Il vit le sourire de Gary dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es encore plus mignon quand tu es en colère.

Il rougit de nouveau.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On est tout les deux mecs ! Dis-ça à une fille.

-Mais...C'est à toi que je veux le dire..dit-il.

Ash ,de nouveau énervé essaye de se levait mais Gary le prit dans ses bras.

-Gary ?

-Ash...murmure t-il à son oreille.

-Lâche...lâche-moi...!

-Voyons, Ash...? Pourquoi je ferai quelque chose d'aussi stupide...?

Il passe une main sous le t-shirt du jeune garçon.

-Que..Qu'es ce que tu fais...?

Il regarde le jeune garçon totalement perdu puis dit d'un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas..Ash...je ne te ferai rien de mal...

Le jeune homme au cheveux hérissé prit un des tétons du jeune garçon ,avec ses deux doigts, pour le tortillait.

Ash ne protesta plus et gémit à la place.

-Ga-Gary...!

Il fit retomber Ash sur le canapé et se mit au dessus de lui.

-Ash...Je veux te faire mien...

Le garçon avec ses yeux de couleurs chocolats le regardait un peu perdu.

-Mais tu es un garçon..et moi aussi..et je suis ton ri...

-..Tu es surtout la personne la plus importante pour moi...

Des larmes commençait à couler du plus jeune.

-Je...je..Ok

Gary le regarde surprit.

-Je...je veux...je vais te...

-Tu me laisses faire...?demande t-il pour l'aider.

Il hoche de la tête.

-Pourquoi...?demande t-il.

-Pour...Pour te prouver que je ne suis pas un perdant !

Le plus vieux rit.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport mais si sa te fais plaisir...

Il commence à embrasser le cou de Ash qui se mit à gémir légèrement.

Puis il ouvrit sa bouche et commença à lécher le cou.

-Aaahh...laisse échapper Ash.

-Ne te force pas...murmure t-il à l'oreille du jeune garçon.

-Ne...je ne me force..pas..continue.

Il obéit et lui lèche l'oreille.

-Gary...laisse échapper Ash.

-Ash...Je...je t'aime...

Il continue à embrasser le visage du garçon puis s'arrête un instant.

-Qui...a t-il ?demande le dresseur impatient.

-Ashy...Tu es sûr...tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ?

Ash soupire puis se lève un petit peu pour que leurs visages soir de nouveau près.

-Je ne suis sûr de rien en ce moment à part ceci...

Il appuie doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son ex-rival.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour, ensuite, respirer. Mais Gary prit ça pour une invitation et introduit sa langue dans celle de son compagnon.

Ash surprit gémit mais au bout de quelques secondes, laisse faire la langue de Gary dans sa bouche.

Ils se détachèrent puis se regardèrent haletant.

-Gary...Moi aussi...

-De...de quoi...?

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

Puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau...

Ash se réveille en sursaut.

''Quel...quel rêve étrange...!''pense t-il.

Il rougit.

-Tu en train de penser que tout ceci était un rêve...?

Il tourne la tête et vit à côté de lui...dans son lit...Gary...

-Ga..Gary...

Le jeune homme était à moitié nu et regarder son amant , une cigarette à la main.

-J'aimerai te rassurer mais je dois te dire que malheureusement tout ceci n'est pas un rêve...

-...Pourquoi 'malheureusement' ?

-Tu étais totalement sans défense et fiévreux...On peut dire que j'ai abuser de toi...Si tu veux me dénoncer pour viol..te gêne pas...

-Tu veux dire que tout ceci c'est de 'ta' faute...?

-Surement...

Il laisse échapper de la fumé de sa bouche à la sortit de sa cigarette.

-Ne t'inquiète pas...J'ai prévenu tes amis que tu es ici...Tu peux prendre une douche et partir...si tu veux...

-...Que se passera t-il entre nous si je choisis cette solution...?

-Je disparaîtrai de ta vie...

Le jeune Ash agrippe la couverture qui lui servait à couvrir son corps nu...

-J'étais fiévreux parce que la vodka était trop forte...

-Je sais... Et j'en ai abusé...

-Et aussi à cause des questions que je me posai...

-...

-Je réfléchissais à mon avenir...Ce que j'allais devenir...qui je deviendrai...

-Ne te force pas en m'en parler, tu n'es pas ob...

-J'ai perdu tous mes matchs contre Trip...Énormément avec Paul...Et avec toi...

Vous êtes tous les trois bien plus fort que moi...Jamais je ne pourrai devenir Maître Pokémon.

Quelques larmes coulèrent au long de ses joues.

-C'est pour cela que tu t'es mis dans un tel état ?

Il hoche de la tête.

-Pourquoi m'as tu raconté cela...?

Ash regarde son aimé les yeux toujours plein de larmes mais dit d'un petit sourire.

-Par..Parce que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi...Je..je t'aime Gary...

Le jeune homme faillit pleuré à ses paroles mais prit Ash dans ses bras.

-Pour...Pourquoi...Pourquoi es-tu aussi mignon quand tu dis ses mots..Ash...

-C'est parce qu'ils sont sincères...Au début je pensais que je te considéré comme un rival mais quand tu as dis que tu m'aimais...Tu as pris la place la plus importante dans mon coeur...

-Ash...

Ils se détachèrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau..

Leurs rivalités avaient pris fin depuis ce baiser...

Fin...?


End file.
